


Of Missions and Massages

by leftennant



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smuff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/pseuds/leftennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of smutty fluff for Rose and her Doctor. I own nothing, sadly, because if I did it would probably have to be called Sexy Times on the TARDIS.  (also this is the first thing I ever wrote like...ten meeeellion years ago and I transferred it over from Teaspoon and an Open Mind where I'm known as Lain21)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Missions and Massages

**Author's Note:**

> This was beta'd by my darling Smeditor, Glo_Win

Rose Tyler had been having a bad two hours of it. She was plastered in viscous mud from tromping through what seemed like miles of swamp as she and the Doctor searched for some elusive plant he wanted for the TARDIS gardens. In addition, she had bruises everywhere from tripping over underwater tree roots and a cramp in her left calf that was practically leaving her breathless with each step. 

The Doctor had completely disappeared ahead of her around some sort of thorny bushes. She wasn't even sure he’d noticed her absence yet. I mean, she assumed he’d recognize at some point that her hand wasn't in his, but who knew when that would happen. He was probably still talking away for God’s sake. Rose leaned back against the trunk of a nearby tree and tried unsuccessfully to rub the cramp out of her leg. Somehow, she only managed to make it worse and was standing on one leg wincing when the brown blur that was the Doctor flew back around the bushes. He snatched her hand and yanked her after him without a second glance. 

“Run!” 

Rose fought to keep up, trainers constantly sticking in the mud, and slowing her down. Eventually she lost the right one in a particularly thick patch of slime. Somewhere behind her, she could hear what sounded like a very large, very angry, very scary animal bearing down on them, but she decided looking wasn't in her best interest. 

Instead she concentrated on running with one practically useless leg and no footwear on the leg that _was_ working. Somehow, they made it to the TARDIS in one piece without being eaten. The Doctor slammed the door shut and leaned against it as whatever it was chasing them crashed full force against the wood outside. He took a deep breath and then swaggered towards Rose, triumphantly brandishing what looked like a handful of water iris complete with dripping roots. Rose absently wondered if the TARDIS minded his getting the grating all wet.

“Look at these Rose, aren't they amazing? Just what I need for the Koi pond, plus they have medicinal value! The scent of them can literally cure a migraine in seconds. Think of that Rose…a migraine, gone! Just like that. Smell them!” He waved them in front of her face and she obligingly sniffed, not noticing that they smelled any different from any other iris she’d ever seen. 

“Yeah, they’re nice. Look, Doctor, I’m um, gonna go get cleaned up then.” She gestured towards her sodden and muddy clothing and lack of a shoe. 

He finally noticed the pond scum spattered on her face and hair and the filth covering her between feet and knees. Then he looked at his own completely unrecognizable trainers and the streaks of mud covering his suit and coat and nodded. 

“Right. I think we both need a shower. Two showers! What I meant to say is one shower for you and one shower for me. In erm, different showers. Different bathrooms! Not, you know, the same shower…at the same time…or anything,” he finished lamely, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck as if he couldn't believe what he had just said. 

Rose just stared at him, too tired and sore for an attempt at deciphering what was going in his head. He wasn't exactly meeting her eyes, just sort of focusing on part of the console like it was the most important collection of switches and levers he had ever seen. Which Rose thought was probably true, given his constant tinkering and attention to that area of his beloved ship. 

“Ok, um, I’m just gonna go and do that then. See ya in a bit, yeah?” Rose said, and proceeded to limp out of the room. She hadn't gotten three feet when she heard the sound of his trainers squeaking across the grating behind her and felt the touch of his hand on her shoulder.

“Rose,” he said with concern, “you’re hurt. Let me take a look at your leg.” With that, he bent down and pressed gently against her calf. Rose yelped and pulled her leg out of his grasp. 

“S’fine. Just leave it. A hot shower will sort it out,” she snapped, immediately regretting being short with him when he turned his wounded puppy dog eyes on her as he straightened up. 

“Are you sure? I’d really rather check you out in the infirmary. It could be something serious.” He pulled out his spectacles and slapped them on as if he was going to commence the examination right there in the hallway, 

 

Rose stretched both hands out to ward him off. “I’m fine, Doctor, honestly. It’s only a cramp, I’ll live.” She smiled reassuringly and he grudgingly watched her limp down the hall to her room without accosting her further.

Once inside her room, Rose locked her door and peeled off her foul clothes, dropping them straight down the chute that led to the incinerator. With a sigh, she tossed her leftover trainer in too. Then she made her way to the en suite and into the shower. Twenty minutes later, she was clean, but her leg was worse than ever. She wrapped a towel around herself and hobbled back into her bedroom, hoping she could make it to the bed before she actually collapsed. Barely two shaky steps in, her whole leg seized up, and with a small shriek, she crashed to the floor. The Doctor must have heard it, because within seconds there was loud banging on her door. 

“Rose, did you just fall? Are you all right in there? Let me in.” He rattled the doorknob. 

“M’alright. Don’t come in,” she shouted back trying to get back to her feet, while clenching the front of the towel closed with one hand. Unfortunately, her traitorous leg gave out again and this time Rose careened into the nightstand, knocking the light over before slamming into the wall and sliding back down onto the floor in tears.

The sound of the sonic whirring came through her door as the Doctor unlocked it. “Rose,” he said, “I’m coming in. Just stay where you are.”

The door unlatched and swung open and there he was, standing across the room in the doorway while she lay practically naked and sniffling on the floor. Rose wondered if perhaps the TARDIS would take pity on her and open the aforementioned floor up to swallow her whole, but no… She was still on the carpet, dying of embarrassment. The Doctor took in her lack of attire and immediately averted his eyes, flashing them everywhere around the room but at her. He tugged nervously on his ear for a split second and then seemed to come to a decision. Carefully he returned his eyes to her face and locked them there. 

“I’m going to come get you, ok? And then we’re going to figure out what’s wrong, and we’re going to fix it.” He strode purposefully across the room, slid one arm under her legs and the other around her shoulders and gently lifted her up onto the bed. 

Rose managed to clutch the towel around her but her whole body blazed red. As many times as she’d imagined him in her bedroom, and really she’d imagined it more times than she’d like to admit, none of those times involved her writhing in agony with a leg cramp while wearing a towel. They also didn't include the Doctor behaving with clinical detachment while he scanned her with the sonic. After a minute or so of scanning, he rocked back on his heels and nodded.

“Well? M’I gonna live?” Rose queried with a watery smile, trying not to think of how much it hurt and how nothing ever exactly works out the way you want or expect. 

“Just like you thought, you've got a cramp, along with several contusions, and…scratches…and erm...” The Doctor was staring rather pointedly at a long red welt that ran the nearly the length of her right thigh and disappeared under the edge of her admittedly brief towel. 

He swallowed hard and blinked a few times, shaking his head as if it there were cobwebs in his hair. Rose stared in shock. Had he just gotten distracted by her legs? Abruptly he cleared his throat and clapped his hands together, eyes cheerfully bright and clear as ever. She must have imagined it.

The Doctor shrugged out of his suit jacket, unfastened the buttons at his wrists and rolled up his shirtsleeves. “Alright. Roll over,” he commanded, waving nonchalantly towards her.

Rose almost fell off the bed. “What?” she stammered, wondering if her expression appeared as gobsmacked as she suspected it did.

“I’m going to fix the cramp of course. Roll over,” he replied; looking at her as if she’d injured her brain in the swamp along with her leg.

Rose warily eyed the sonic. “Fix it how?”

“With a massage of course, really Rose, I’d think that’s fairly obvious.” 

“You want to massage my leg? Right now? Here?” Her eyebrows met her hairline, he could not be serious.

“Rose,” he said kindly, sitting down on the edge of the bed, “you’re in pain, and I’m going to get you out of pain. There’s nothing to be nervous about. It’s just me, right? Don’t you trust me? I’m very good at this.” He wiggled his fingers in front of her face with a grin and waited patiently for her assent.

She couldn't believe it. The Doctor was in her room, on her bed, asking if he could give her a massage. And of course, _OF COURSE_ he was acting like this was business per usual. As if none of it mattered and it wouldn't lead to other things because he was her best mate. Which he was, Rose supposed. And what a pity that was. The Doctor was finally trying to get his hands on her, and his intentions were totally honorable. Could life be more unfair? Rose thought not. 

Dutifully, and very carefully to maintain what dignity she had left under the towel, she rolled over, pillowing her head on one arm. There was a rustle of fabric, the sound of a cap being flipped up, and the whir of the sonic. The next thing she knew, warm oil was being drizzled on her leg. Rose looked up to see him carefully setting the massage oil down next to the bed. She had three seconds to wonder exactly why he was carrying a bottle of massage oil in his trans-dimensional trouser pockets before his hands were on her leg. 

At first the massage just hurt. The muscles in her leg refused to capitulate and it took quite a bit of coaxing on his part to force the knots out. Finally, she felt the cramping subside and began to relax under his touch. Then things became a bit less relaxing, and a bit more well… _arousing_ as she found without the pain she couldn't seem to think of anything but the fact that the Doctor was running his hands all over her naked leg. 

“Better?” he asked, rubbing his thumbs in slow circles across the curve of her calf. 

“Mmmm, s’lovely,” Rose mumbled. She felt him lean over her and the snap of the cap opening again. Warm oil dripped onto her uninjured leg, and Rose froze. She turned halfway to face him, and he paused.

“I just figured, as long as I’m already down here....” He shrugged, acting as if this were just a normal everyday occurrence for them. 

Rose decided that if he wanted to keep touching her, she was fine with it. At least it would give her fantasy fodder for the next few weeks. Without a word she dropped her head back down, and he took that as an invitation to start. With deft, strong stokes he began running his palms up the length of her leg. Each pass found his fingers closer and closer to the bottom edge of her towel, and what was underneath it. 

She was struggling a little now to control her breathing and keep it from sounding anything other than slow and even. God, his fingers were so close to sliding below the towel, even closer now, and then they were under it. Rose held her breath as his hands coasted over the curve of her bum and back down. This could not be happening. Did he not realize what he had just done, or was he so completely secure in the platonic nature of their relationship that he thought he could do this and it wouldn't mean anything? 

Before she could decide his hands were back, this time moving up both thighs at the same time and under the towel like they belonged there. The towel shifted above them, and Rose realized he had to be getting quite a show at this point. There was no way he didn't know what he was doing. She was afraid to act as if she’d even so much as noticed. He had a bad habit of rushing away to tinker with the TARDIS anytime things between them seemed even slightly heated, and she didn't want anything to interrupt what he was doing right now. 

His palms ran down her legs, over the soles of her feet and slowly dragged up over her calves, the underside of her knees and thighs, and straight up to the small of her back pushing the towel ahead of them to bunch at her waist. Rose couldn't help it, and a small whimper escaped her mouth before she could press her lips together and trap it inside. He paused.

“Rose,” he whispered, bending over with his lips at her ear, “is this alright?”

She was speechless, it was all she could do to nod in response, and he sat back, tugging lightly on her towel to loosen it.

“Lift up a little?” he asked. She complied and he whisked the towel out from under her and dropped it on the floor before continuing his ministrations.

His hands eagerly slid over the newly exposed skin; pressing steadily across her shoulder blades and neck, pressure increasing as he brought them down to her waist. Up and down he moved, from her heels to the base of her skull, carefully brushing her hair up and out of his way. Rose melted into the bed. She wasn't sure how far he planned on taking this, or if it would end up being something they never talked about again, but she had no intention of stopping him. It felt heavenly. 

The Doctor was touching her in a way that up until now she’d thought would only happen in her overactive imagination. His fingers were sweeping along the inside of her thighs, each stroke bringing them nearer to the join between her legs. 

To say she was aroused at this point would be a serious understatement. She could only hope her legs wouldn't start shaking as she bit back a moan when he grazed her oversensitive flesh with the side of one thumb. Ok, that was an accident. It had to be. Surely he wouldn't…and then before she could finish her thought he did it again. This time it was much more than a graze. It was damn near deliberate teasing. Rose felt her hips press involuntarily into the bed. 

He moved his hands back up to her shoulders again, but as they started back down she felt him adjust his stance on the bed behind her and then his lips were ghosting along the back of her neck. Gentle kisses like rain were following the trail of his fingers down her spine and into the dip before her bum. 

With one hand sliding under to cup her hip, the Doctor began pulling her up towards him. “Roll over for me, Rose?” he asked tentatively. 

She felt an immediate surge of affection for him at the uncertainty in his voice. It suddenly occurred to her that he was probably waiting for her to put an end to this in the same way she was waiting for him to do so. Rose reached down to where his hand was wrapped around her hip, and threaded her fingers through his as she turned over. The Doctor’s breath hitched as he looked at her.

“Look at you.” He trailed his hand from her clavicle to her navel as she arched up into his fingers. “You’re gorgeous, Rose. I thought you were, assumed it, but this…you’re...” He hummed happily as he followed the trail his hand had just taken with his lips, and...dear God, that was his tongue taking a long swipe across her skin between her hips! “Oh, and the taste of you! All that arousal, excitement, and Rose! I could taste you all day. I might in fact, tasting Rose, my new favorite pastime.”

“That’d be inconvenient in certain situations, yeah?” Her head rolled on the pillow as he sucked lightly just below her belly button. 

“A risk I’m willing to take,” he countered.

Rose shuddered as he licked her again, lower now and much closer to a place that had responded emphatically every single time she’d ever seen him put his oral fixation to use on random objects. She remembered wanting to be those random objects. 

It was maddening really, watching him licking everything in sight except her. Sometimes watching him eat was more than she could handle. He had this habit of curling his tongue around chips to grab bits of salt and pull them into his mouth. And God forbid he located an ice cream cone, it was nearly obscene what he did to those. Now, miraculously, he had somehow turned that oral fixation on her. 

She noticed he had stilled, and lifted her head to find his eyes boring into hers with an intensity that made her shiver. With a movement almost too fast for her to process he lunged and stopped with his lips mere centimeters from hers. She could sense his hands planted on either side of her face and feel his cool breath puffing against her mouth and chin. 

“Do you know what I just noticed?” he asked, bumping their foreheads together.

“No, what?” Rose was almost cross-eyed from his closeness and the feel of his body pressed along hers.

“All these rather delightful liberties I've been taking with your body, Rose Tyler, and I haven’t even kissed you yet. That’s, well, it’s just rude of me. Very me though, isn't it? Being rude I mean, not _NOT_ kissing. I did kiss you once, or actually, you kissed me, but you weren't you. You were Cassandra. Although…well...truthfully I kissed you twice, but only once in this body. I’m not sure if either counts. I think I’d really like to do that…with you, when you _are_ you and I’m not in a life or death situation and also in this new, new body.”

Rose wasn't exactly sure how to follow the constant derailment of his rambling thought process, but she was fairly certain he was asking to snog her. She was also fairly certain that sounded like the greatest idea she’d heard all day. Or possibly the greatest idea she’d heard ever really. Of course, with the Doctor you never knew, she thought it best to check.

“S’that your convoluted way of asking to snog me?” she asked, pulling her head back a little so she could focus on his eyes behind his spectacles. 

“I, well… Snog…yes. Hm, snog. Snoooog. Oh I really like saying that. Snog, snog, snog.” He bounced happily on top of her, rolling the word around in his mouth like a sweet.

“Doctor,” Rose giggled, “was that a yes, or…”

“Yes. Yes! Most decidedly yes,” he cut across her words, beaming down into her face, “Rose Tyler, may I snog you?”

“Yeah, yes. Absolutely.” Rose grinned up him and wondered exactly how her day had gotten so utterly spectacular.

“Oh, molto bene, Rose,” he breathed, and inclined his head to hers.

It wasn't so much that he kissed her, as he took his tongue and ran the point of it over her plump bottom lip. Seemingly satisfied with this brief exploration, he brought his lips to hers and brushed them together gently. Rose couldn't help her mouth dropping open just a bit, and he slipped his tongue past her lips in delight. 

Things began to get a bit more urgent once he started snogging her in earnest. He moved one hand to cradle the back of her head and put the other to good use between them. Rose gasped as she felt his fingers teasing over her breasts, gently gliding over her nipples and then disappearing to slide further down her body. The both groaned when his fingers encountered the slippery wet warmth between her legs. 

“Jesus,” Rose moaned as he stroked through her wet folds.

“No, _Doctor_ ,” he replied with a cocky smirk, watching her curve up into his hand helplessly.

“Cheeky,” she retorted not sure how she even managed to string the syllables together. He just chuckled.

“Rose, I had the most brilliant thought. Do you want to know what I’m thinking?” His fingers continued in small circles around her clit as he waited for an answer.

“SuUure,” she finally got out, squeaking a bit mid-word.

“Did you just squeak? You squeaked. Do it again.” He peered into her face expectantly while continuing his assault further down. “C’mon Rose, just a little squeak.”

She rolled her eyes. “Stoppit, m’not squeaking for you.”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure that was for me. Or at least _because_ of me,” he said smugly, “and that reminds me, I haven’t told you what I was thinking yet.” He pulled his hand away and Rose whimpered at the loss.

“Right, what was it then?” she asked.

“I was thinking,” he began, proceeding to kiss his way down her body. “Well, wondering actually, I was wondering just what you would taste like. Right. Down. Here.” He stopped with his lips above her cleft and waited, watching her.

Rose tried to come up with an intelligent reply. She failed. “Oh.”

“Yep,” he said, popping the p, “So may I? Taste you that is?”

“Doctor, you plannin' on asking for permission anytime you wanna do something new? ‘Cause we’re gonna be here all day.”

“I don’t see that as a bad thing, do you?” He ran his tongue just above where she really wanted him.

“Oh…no…not…not bad at all. You can…carry on then with the erm…tasting” she managed to gasp out as he drifted lower.

“Mmm, won’t I just,” he replied and then his mouth was on her. 

If Rose thought his fingers felt good, they were nothing compared to his tongue. It was…well, it was indescribable really. His insatiable curiosity quickly became her favorite facet of his personality as he licked and explored her folds. This was a million times better than watching him eat ice cream. A million billion times better. 

Her hips began rising up involuntarily and he used one hand to hold them down while using the other to open her more fully to him. She watched his fringe brush her pubic bone with something akin to awe. He was really doing this, and he was really doing this well. It was just starting to get extremely good when he abruptly pulled away. 

“This, this just won’t do,” he complained.

Rose pushed up on her elbows in shock. “What won’t do?”

“These,” he said, tugging off his specs, “they’re in my way. I don’t want anything in my way right now, I’m _BUSY_.” He looked around briefly and then smiled charmingly at her as he popped up and slipped them onto her face. “There!” he crowed, “You wear them. Problem solved.” 

With that he dove down, leaving a bemused Rose in his wake. She did find out something she’d always suspected, however. He didn't need glasses, they were totally for show. He probably just wore them because he thought they made him look clever or sexy, or more likely knowing him, both. 

Rose flopped back onto the bed and he returned to his explorations. It took a minute to bring her back to the point she was at when he’d stopped, but this time he seemed on a mission to push her over the edge into completion. 

Just when she thought it couldn't get any better, he brought one of his long, slender fingers into play. First only teasing around her entrance and then dipping in a little bit further each time, in rhythm with the motion of his tongue against her. Rose’s legs started to shake on either side of his head, and she could feel his sideburns rubbing against her inner thighs each time his head moved. He slipped another finger in and sucked lightly on her clit and that was it. 

Rose felt her whole body condense down into one shimmering spark between her legs before it went supernova, and shattering waves of pleasure vibrated outwards through every single nerve ending. He gentled his mouth, riding the crest with her and bringing her back down to rest with his head pillowed on her thigh and his hand caressing the skin of her stomach. 

As Rose lay back on the bed waiting for her breathing to return to normal, she realized she still had his glasses planted on her face, slightly askew now. With a shaky hand, she pulled them off and set them on her bedside table. Then she reached down and ruffled his hair. He practically purred and pulled her hand around to place a moist kiss on her palm. 

“I can’t tell you how much I enjoyed that,” he chirped in an ecstatic voice.

“Feeling’s mutual,” Rose replied languidly. 

Abruptly he pulled himself up to rest against the head of her bed, knees bent and arms folded atop them. Rose blinked in surprise, surely after what had just transpired he would want…would want…well, _more_. Wouldn't he? She leaned up on her elbows and peered into his face curiously. He beamed back at her, face happy but composed and seemingly unaffected by what he’d been doing only seconds ago. 

Her heart sank. What exactly was this all about? Was it possible that it meant nothing? That it was merely him trying to make her feel better and that he wasn't actually into her at all? Typical. She could practically hear the thought process in his head. The human is injured, the human is uncomfortable. Make the stupid ape feel better and move on with things as usual. Oh and by the way, apes love orgasms, nothing like a happy-ending to make your pet human smile. Rose cringed and dragged the duvet over herself.

“Rose,” he asked, eyes full of confusion, “is everything ok? You seem, well, less than pleased. And I was pretty sure just moments ago you were very pleased. I could be wrong, but you certainly appeared blissful, euphoric even.”

 

She didn't know how to answer. After a brief hesitation she quietly said, “Why do that if you didn't want it? With me?”

“Who says I didn't want it? Especially with you.” He lifted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes.

“Well look at you!” She waved her hand expansively from the tousled hair on his head to the tips of his scuffed trainers. “You’re just sitting there all calm and... _normal_! I mean, you just did…you know…to me, and you’re not even aroused!”

He blinked and drew back. “You think I’m not aroused?”

Rose leaned over his lap briefly and then thumped back against the pillows. “I don’t think so, I KNOW so. M’not blind you know. You aren't even breathing hard. Nothing!”

“Respiratory bypass, remember? I don’t often get out of breath, and Rose, I assure you I’m aroused. Blimey, am I ever aroused. It’s just that my physical reactions are controllable, so what’s going on in here,” he said tapping his head, “doesn't necessarily show anywhere else unless I want it to.” 

Rose processed his words. He sounded utterly sincere, and it wouldn't be the first time she’d forgotten how alien he actually was. 

“Really?” she asked, picking nervously at the duvet seam. 

“Really,” he stated firmly and slid his fingers through hers, effectively cutting off her fidgeting.

“So, um, what is that like then? You know, if you choose to uh, let yourself get um…” she trailed off.

His mouth twitched at the corners as he looked down at his stammering pink and yellow girl. “Are you asking for an explanation or a practical demonstration? Because I won’t lie, I’d sort of favor the latter. I can contain myself if you need me to though. If that’s not what you want.”

Rose took a deep breath. “It is. What I want, I mean. So I guess practical demonstration, if you’re up for it,” she finished cheekily. 

“Oh, I’m very up for it, Rose Tyler.” He smirked at her and pulled the hand that he was holding across both of them to place it where she had just pointed out nothing was going on. 

“That’s debatable,” she teased, palming the still flat expanse under his zip.

“Watch,” he said with a smile and she flicked her eyes back up at him. 

Her mouth went completely dry at the look on his face. Faint pink flush began to color both his cheeks, and his pupils were steadily eclipsing most of his normally chocolate irises in coal black. As their eyes locked his lips parted and his tongue slipped out to quickly wet them. Rose trembled and leaned towards him unconsciously licking her own lips. 

Under her hand, things were stirring as well. He was straining against the confining pinstripes almost immediately. She stroked once and his eyes snapped shut as his head dropped back against her headboard. 

“Rassilon, Rose,” he said as she stroked again, “you’re trying to kill me.”

Rose’s only reply was to unbutton his trousers with a quick flick of her fingers and soon the only sound in the room was his quickening breath and the sound of a zip being lowered. Then those same fingers were sliding inside the waistband of his boxer briefs and taking him in hand. His legs opened further to give her more access and his knuckles went white on his knees as she continued her ministrations. Her thumb rubbed over the liquid pooling at the tip of his erection. He hissed loudly and his hand shot down and wrapped around hers, effectively stopping her motions as his hips bucked up helplessly.

“I’m not going to last very long if you keep this up,” he said, but his actions belied his words as he pulled both their hands down his length once more.

“So?” Rose replied, and ducked down to enclose his cock in her mouth.

“Fuck, Rose, that feels…fuck. Yes. Just like that.” His hips rocked again, and she could feel him fighting to keep their motion shallow as she applied light suction around him.

“I had no idea you were such a dirty talker in bed, Doctor,” she said while running her tongue from where their hands were still joined around him to the slit at the head. 

“Neither did I,” he gasped out, “new, new Doctor, remember?”

“Mmmhmmm,” she hummed affirmatively and he nearly arched off the bed with the sensation.

“Rose? Rose I’m…so...close. You might want to...” He reached down towards her face and she deftly caught his wrist while she increased her speed. His other hand was clenched tight around hers as they slid in tandem over his shaft in time with the movement of her lips. With a groan he gave himself over to her completely, body shaking as he pulsed into her mouth and she swallowed around him. 

Rose waited until he stilled and then released him gently to place a butterfly light kiss on the head of his cock. He loosened his hold and she slid her fingers from beneath his to push herself up alongside him against her headboard. She noticed with satisfaction that he was panting a bit despite all that bragging regarding respiratory bypasses. 

“Now you’re the one who looks, what was it you called me? Euphoric, yeah?” she said smugly while pretending to admire her manicure.

The Doctor arched an eyebrow as he considered her feigned nonchalance. “You forgot blissful.”

“Oh right, blissful and euphoric. Guess I wasn't paying enough attention.” She rolled her eyes. “There’s so much babbling, a girl can hardly be expected to remember all of it.”

“Rose Tyler, keep that up and you’ll be sorry. I’ll wipe that tone right off your face,” he said.

She snorted and shook her head. “You can’t wipe a tone off someone’s face. That’s ridiculous.”

“Right. You asked for it,” he declared and began tearing through the buttons on his oxford furiously. It was a matter of seconds before the shirt was tossed across the room and his trainers and remaining clothes followed in short order as Rose sat there stunned. With a triumphant, “Ha!” from the Doctor his pants hit the far wall and he grabbed Rose to roll her underneath him.

She giggled and struggled under him to unpin her arms from against his chest. “You’re crazy, you know that? What d’you think you’re doing anyway?” she laughed up into his face with her tongue caught between her teeth.

“I’m teaching you a lesson. Remember when I said I was so impressive? I’m about to qualify that statement,” he said and snogged her soundly.

“Yeah,” she said when she managed to find her voice again, “but s’not like you can go again so soon. I mean, you just finished a minute ago.”

“Well, that would be true if I had a refractory period, but in fact I don’t. I'm a _Time Lord_ , not a regular boring old bloke. I find I keep having to remind you of that.”

Rose gulped as the evidence of his non-refractory period brushed against her thigh. If anything it felt harder than it was before. The Doctor shifted on top of her and pushed her legs apart with his knees.

He was now positioned at her entrance and paused as he rubbed the tip of his nose against hers. “You still want this, Rose? I do, but you just tell me to stop and I will.”

“Sort of an awkward time to say stop, yeah?” Rose smiled. “’Sides, I've wanted this forever. Since that first time in Cardiff…or maybe even before that.”

"Even with the ears?"

"I _loved_ the ears," she said with a grin.

He grinned brilliantly back at her and claimed her lips again as he filled her completely with one solid thrust. Rose’s hips came up to meet him and both moaned with the contact. Words like incredible, amazing, and _finally_ drifted through her mind as she watched him moving above her. It was as if their entire time together had really boiled down this one event. The culmination of the most meant to be pairing in the universe. All that flirting and handholding had coalesced into sensation and friction and oh GOD yes, right there. 

“Rassilon, Rose, the feel of you. I've never…there’s been no one, nothing like you. You’re EVERYTHING, Rose. Nine hundred years of time and space and for me you are the most important being in all of it,” he murmured against her neck, teeth nipping and tongue tracing a path to her collarbone.

Rose threaded her fingers through his hair and tugged his face back to hers, reveling in the feeling of his lips and tongue as he drew up one her legs to press even closer and clutched the headboard for more leverage. The change in angle had her hurtling towards the precipice of orgasm and she could feel by the shaking of his arms and the tension in his back under her hands that he was right there with her.

“Please Doctor, gonna come. Want you with me,” she panted in his ear and that was all it took.

With a final hard thrust, he came and she was swept up in the maelstrom of it, pulled straight into her own release as his rhythm stuttered and faltered and his head lowered to rest against her shoulder. He was speaking, but the TARDIS wasn't translating. 

Rose thought there was nothing more gorgeous than the Doctor, wanton and spent, whispering words against her skin in Gallifreyan while he poured himself out inside her. And then there was silence with his weight on top of her and his warm breath on her neck. She wanted to hold the moment forever.

In the end, he spoke first. Rose wasn’t surprised. Her vocal Doctor, with the unstoppable gob she adored. It wouldn't be him if he remained silent. He carefully withdrew and pulled her tight against him, her head tucked under his chin and cheek on his chest. 

“Rose Tyler, I think we just added a new definition to the Stuff of Legends,” he mused as he toyed with a lock of her hair.

“Yeah, ‘bout time too,” she yawned back, stretching along his side like a cat. His chest rumbled as he chuckled.

“It was a long two years,” he agreed, “tell me why we waited so long again?”

“That was all you,” she said, propping herself up to look at his face, “Why did you wait so long anyway?”

He tugged on his ear sheepishly. “Well, I had reasons why we shouldn't be doing this. Most of them seemed very valid and important at the time. But they sort of paled in comparison to the reason why we should be doing this.”

“What’s that, then? The reason why we should?” 

“Oh that’s very simple actually. Same reason why people have been doing this since the beginning of time and probably will be until the end. I love you, Rose Tyler. That’s the reason why,” he said, smiled beatifically at her, and pulled her down for another kiss.


End file.
